U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,195 broadly discloses polyesters of various stilbenedicarboxylic acid isomers with glycols, aminoalcohols, and diamines. Various glycols are disclosed containing 2 to 16 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,839 relates to low molecular weight homopolymers of 4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid and aliphatic glycols useful in radiation-cured crosslinked polyester coatings. 1,6-Hexanediol is disclosed in column 2, lines 20 to 44, in a general listing of the glycols useful in these coatings. Neither U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,195 nor U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,839 distinguishes one stilbenedicarboxylic acid isomer from another, i.e., 4,4'- from 3,3'- or cis- from trans-, etc.
Our own U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,607, 4,459,402, 4,468,510, 4,526,822, 4,728,718, 4,728,719, and 4,728,720 all disclose polyesters based on trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid using various glycols which include 1,6-hexanediol.
Other patents which disclose trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid are Japanese Kokai 72348/74, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,657,194, 3,190,174, 3,247,043, 3,842,040, 3,842,041, and 4,073,777. Polyesters of trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid and neopentyl glycol, 1,5-pentanediol, 1,6-hexandediol, and 1,10-decanediol are disclosed by Meurisse, et al., in the British Polymer Journal, Vol. 13, 1981, page 57 (Table 1). Jackson and Morris disclose homopolyesters from trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid and various aliphatic glycols in the Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Applied Polymer Symposium, 41, 307-326 (1985).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,976 discloses a blend of (1) a polyester of terephthalic acid, trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid and 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol and (2) a polycarbonate.